Sean Schemmel
|birthplace = Waterloo, Iowa, U.S. |family = Melissa Denise Cox (ex-spouse; 1993-1998) Melodee Lenz (ex-spouse; 1998-2001) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Screenwriter |first_appearance = Dragon Ball Z |areas_active = Dallas New York Los Angeles |active = 1999-current |status = Active |agent = Arlene Thornton & Associates }}Sean Christian Schemmel (born November 21, 1968 in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Script Writer who has worked for FUNimation Entertainment & OkraTron 5000, NYAV Post, 4Kids Entertainment, and DuArt Film and Video. He has provided voices for a number of English adaptations of Japanese anime, as well as various animated series and video games. His most notable voice role has been the adult version of Goku in the Funimation dub of the Dragon Ball anime franchise, as well as King Kai. Biography Schemmel first began voicing Goku for Funimation in 1999, replacing Peter Kelamis (who had in-turn replaced Ian James Corlett) from the previous voice cast. He has since been the most consistent English voice actor for the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise; having voiced the adult and older teen variations of Goku in every anime series produced so far, and nearly all Dragon Ball-related video games and animated movies. He also voices King Kai and Goku Black. In addition to his voice acting career, Schemmel had a full-time position as an ADR director and script writer for NYAV Post, where he has directed and adapted several Japanese anime series into English. He now currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Adult Goku *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Nappa (ep. 104; original version), Mr. Musuka (ep. 204), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Roto, Shigeru Murota, Mr. Akashi, Additional Voices *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Adult Goku, King Kai, Gogeta (FUNimation Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Goneff (ep. 192), Kim (ep. 272) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Jimmy (eps. 1-3) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Mr. Haywood, Simon, Parsley *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Helmeppo, Hatchan, Kuroobi, Toto (4Kids Dub) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Amidamaru, Rio, Nichrom, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Robert (eps. 35, 122-123), Professor Cozmo (ep. 54), Mr. Moore (eps. 55-56), Old Man Obee (ep. 73), Archie (eps. 97-98), Juan (eps. 110-111), Morrison (eps. 118, 126-131), Hoenn League Referee (eps. 126-131) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Cyrus, Alan (ep. 58), Christopher (ep. 117), Provo (ep. 118), Olivier (ep. 131) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Clay (eps. 57, 59, 61, 103), Professor Malveaux (ep. 81), Jervis (eps. 86-98), Rodney (ep. 134) *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Pokémon Hunter (ep. 63), Belmondo (ep. 66) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Goku, King Kai, Vegito *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Goku, King Kai, Goku Black, Vegito, Red Dragon (ep. 12) (FUNimation Dub) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 11b) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Goku (vision) (FUNimation Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Tetsugyu (Media Blasters Dub) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Goku *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Gordeau Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Goku, King Kai (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Goku, King Kai (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Goku (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Goku, King Kai (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Goku, King Kai (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Goku, Gogeta, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Goku *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Professor Lund *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Lucario *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Dr. Indigo *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Grings Kodai *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Goku Trivia *Sean originally auditioned for the role of Captain Ginyu (which would be cast to Dale D. Kelly, and later replaced by Brice Armstrong) in Dragon Ball Z, but ended up being cast as Goku instead and was initially unaware that he was actually voicing the main protagonist of the series. *It was rumored that Sean passed out while dubbing Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Z. In fact, Sean confirmed that he passed out while recording although it was in Dragon Ball GT, during a Super Saiyan 4 transformation or Kamehameha External Links *Sean Schemmel at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Sean Schemmel on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors